


you're intertwining your soul with somebody else

by Lianta_chan



Series: Sakuatsu Angst Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "you can stop pretending now", Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sakuatsu Angst Week Day 1: Break Up, very self-indulgent ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianta_chan/pseuds/Lianta_chan
Summary: As he took a sip of his drink, Motoya exclaimed, “You know, I thought you’d be a bit more hung up about you know who. But I’m happy to see you’re doing well!”Kiyoomi blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”Motoya grimaced, sparing Kiyoomi a pitiful glance. “Well you know...the breakup. With Atsumu.”“What.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Angst Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	you're intertwining your soul with somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks i am alive and with my first sakuatsu fic i kinda just wrote this for fun and to try something new but y'all can have a peek or whatever. also writing this fic made me realize how much i love atsumu and it hurt to portray him like this but anything for the sake of angst! btw the name of the fic is from somebody else by 1975 so you can already guess what song i was listening to nonstop while writing this

Kiyoomi liked to think he knew Atsumu as well as the back of his hand. Everyone else saw Atsumu with his charming smiles and lame jokes and figured that was all there was to him. The man Kiyoomi had fallen in love with was so much more than that. 

Like many others, Kiyoomi swooned at Atsumu’s flirtatious smirk. However, it could never beat the heart-fluttering warmth of Atsumu’s lazy grins first thing in the morning. Even though Atsumu had a well-established reputation of assholery, he was always eager to please, showering his affections through home-cooked meals and thoughtful gifts. Really, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Atsumu’s attentiveness on the court translated perfectly in romance.  
  
  


Of course, Kiyoomi didn’t fall too far behind when it came to his lover. The dark shadows in Atsumu’s eyes after a draining interview or practice never went unnoticed as Kiyoomi leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Atsumu’s eyelid. 

Against all odds, the two of them fit together like an incomplete puzzle and its final piece that had just been swept out from beneath the couch after ten years. 

But it turned out that Kiyoomi hadn’t been Atsumu’s missing piece at all. 

* * *

Kiyoomi stepped out of the bathroom as he dried his curly hair with a towel. Bare other than his loose sweatpants, Kiyoomi sneaked towards the bed to where Atsumu sat tapping away at his phone. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s torso, his boyfriend’s skin warm against his cool limbs. 

Atsumu jolted, quickly turning off his phone and placing it on the bedside table. “O-omi! That was quick!” 

“Mmm. Wanted to cuddle you sooner.” He nuzzled his chin against Atsumu’s shoulder.

Atsumu turned to face him, pulling Kiyoomi into a tight embrace. “Aww, clingy baby! My Omi-Omi is so cute.” 

Kiyoomi pouted, as if that would prove Atsumu wrong, before pushing Atsumu onto the bed. The two of them eased into a spooning position, pressed closed together as Atsumu massaged soothing circles on Kiyoomi’s back.

Suddenly, Atsumu’s phone chimed with a text notification. 

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that baby. I’ll turn it off.” Atsumu reached towards his phone, glancing at the notification with a small grin before turning on “do not disturb” mode. 

As he settled back into Kiyoomi’s embrace, his smile stumbled. Before Kiyoomi could notice anything off, Atsumu buried Kiyoomi’s face into the crook of his neck. Kiyoomi let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

“G’night Omi-Omi.”

“Mmm, good night Tsumu.”

* * *

Kiyoomi awoke the next morning to find Atsumu had already gotten up. He shivered from the absence of Atsumu’s enveloping warmth. When his cocoon of three blankets could no longer do Atsumu’s justice, Kiyoomi crawled out of bed with a defeated scowl.

He fought back a yawn as he rummaged through their closet in search of Atsumu’s Inarizaki windbreaker. His frown deepened when he found that the jacket was nowhere in sight. It must’ve been in the wash. Pouting, he grabbed another one of Atsumu’s hoodies and slipped it over his head. 

Atsumu was waiting in the dining room, the table set with pancake breakfast for two. 

“You’re up earlier than usual.”

Atsumu looked up from his phone before slipping it into his pocket. “Omi! Well, I remembered that ya were going out with Motoya-kun today so I wanted to make sure ya wouldn’t be late!”

His lips, arched into a fond grin, pressed a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead. “Ah, I almost forgot about that. Thanks, Tsumu.” 

Kiyoomi took his place across from Atsumu. He muttered another thank you before indulging in Atsumu’s world-class cooking, second only to Osamu. “Sorry for leaving you alone on our day off. I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s alright, Omi! Motoya-kun’s your family. Plus, I have some plans for today so I won’t be bored outta my mind,” Atsumu reassured with a pleasant grin. 

“What plans?” Kiyoomi cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“I was thinking of hanging out with the team. Team-bonding is important, ya know?” Atsumu teased. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “I’m _dating_ one of my teammates. I’d say that’s enough ‘team-bonding’ for me.”

Atsumu chuckled, but his smile didn’t completely reach his eyes. It went unnoticed as they ate their pancakes and chatted about the meaning of the monstrous crab in Atsumu’s dream from the night before. 

If only Kiyoomi had appreciated that simple mundane moment more while he could.

* * *

After being waved off at the door, Kiyoomi met Motoya at the train station. The two cousins went to a coffee shop, sipping their hot drinks and sharing overly-sweet pastries.

As he took a sip of his drink, Motoya exclaimed, “You know, I thought you’d be a bit more hung up about you know who. But I’m happy to see you’re doing well!”

Kiyoomi blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Motoya grimaced, sparing Kiyoomi a pitiful glance. “Well you know...the breakup. With Atsumu.”

“What.”

It was Motoya’s turn to stare blankly at Kiyoomi. “Um, didn’t you two...break up?”

Kiyoomi’s eyebrow twitched. “I don’t know where you got that idea from. We’re doing fine.” 

Motoya nodded slowly. “Okay, if you say so. It’s just that I heard from Suna that Atsumu’s with Hinata now so I thought-”

“Why would he say that? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think it was after practice last week actually. Atsumu was texting Rintaro while he was on a supposed date with Hinata. It could just be a friend date though!” Komori said, upping his cheeriness in hopes of dispelling the uncertain expression on Kiyoomi’s face.

Kiyoomi’s grunted, his sour mood evident. He was sure Komori was right about it being a friend date. Atsumu would never betray his trust like that. But the idea of Atsumu cheating on him with Hinata left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The thought loomed over him like a heavy rain loud threatening to unload. Unable to brush it off, he apologized to Motoya and announced he wasn’t feeling up to hanging out anymore, cutting their afternoon together short.

By the time he got home later that afternoon, Atsumu still wasn’t home from his outing with the Black Jackals. Kiyoomi’s chest tightened. He texted Atsumu. letting him know that he was home and asking what time he’d get home.

Hours later, there was still no response. It wasn’t until late that evening that Atsumu returned. 

“Kiyoomi! Sorry did ya wait long? I thought ya were gonna get dinner with Motoya-kun too.”

“No, he had to leave early, so I got home pretty early.” Kiyoomi averted his eyes, trying to keep his voice steady. “How was your ‘team-bonding?’”

“Well everyone except Shoyo-kun was busy today, but it was pretty nice! We went out for karaoke and ramen.”

Kiyoomi flinched. “Sounds nice.”

“Did ya eat dinner yet? I brought some ramen to-go for ya if ya want some.”

“I already ate,” Kiyoomi lied.

If Atsumu noticed the lack of dirty dishes in the sink, he didn’t say a word.

* * *

He watched Atsumu. He was always watching him, but only now did he notice how frequently he checked his phone. He always seemed to smile more at his phone than he did at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi was struggling to smile at Atsumu too. He couldn’t help how he couldn’t bring himself to touch Atsumu anymore, not with hesitant fingers. How could he not when Atsumu didn’t even seem to sense a difference?

It didn’t take long for him to reach his breaking point.

After practice one day, Atsumu exclaimed, “Omi-Omi you can go ahead and leave first! I’m gonna practice some more sets with Shoyo-kun.” 

Kiyoomi didn’t protest, giving Atsumu curt not rather than the usual cheek kiss as he headed out. When he got home, he found himself pacing inside their shared apartment, only interrupted by periodic peeks through the window.

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he saw Atsumu holding hands with Hinata, the latter adorned in Atsumu’s Inarizaki hoodie. He watched them kiss at the street corner before parting ways. Atsumu’s eyes were obscured, too fixated on Hinata’s back disappearing in the distance. 

The only coherent thought in Kiyoomi’s mind amidst his anguish was, _so that’s where the hoodie was._

Ignoring the way his heart contorted in his chest in an attempt to internally combust, Kiyoomi grabbed a suitcase from the back of his closet and began throwing clothes inside. By the time Atsumu came strutting through the door, Kiyoomi was shoving a frog mug Atsumu gave him for his birthday inside the suitcase. Its derpy smile peeked out from the wretched pile of clothes. 

Atsumu leaned over the kitchen counter. “Hey Omi-Omi! What are ya up to?” He asked with a wide grin.

“You can stop pretending now.”

“Huh?” Atsumu straightened, his smirk replaced with concern.

“Don’t give me that At-Miya.”

Atsumu frowned. “Omi, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

There was a tense pause as Kiyoomi turned around, an unfamiliar souvenir mug from Brazil trembling in his hand. “I trusted you. I trusted you, but you decided to make a fool out of me.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened in realization. “Omi, wait. Please, let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear it. And don’t you _dare_ call me that.” Kiyoomi gnawed his bottom lip, forcing back angry tears. He didn’t even want to look at Atsumu. He couldn’t bear to. 

He almost lost his grip on himself when Atsumu’s phone chimed.

Kiyoomi steeled his voice, “Text him back. Or call him over. I don’t care.”

Atsumu stood shell-shocked, phone still untouched in his back pocket.

“Since you’re too much of a coward to say it yourself, I’ll say it. We’re done.” Kiyoomi closed his suitcase with a resolute zip.

The suitcase banged the corners of the wall as Kiyoomi shoved past Atsumu towards the front door. Except once he slammed it shut, the floodgates to his tears opened. He felt humiliated. He trusted Atsumu. He opened up to him. And this is what he got. 

What did he do wrong? Why wasn’t he enough for Atsumu?

Stumbled over the sidewalk, he found himself in a nearby park. He collapsed onto the park bench, not even bothering to wipe it down. He was still wearing Atsumu’s clothes, so they were going to get burned anyway, along with all the other memorabilia Kiyoomi had stuffed into his suitcase like a fool. He gripped the handle of his suitcase and leaned his forehead against it. From that angle, he could see his tears stain the concrete, indifferentiable from raindrops in the humid summer months, or puddles of oil in a parking lot. The cleansing tears brought him no clarity. He still boiled with rage, but more than that, he missed Atsumu. Badly. 

What an idiot. Here he was, sobbing over Atsumu in a playground when Atsumu had toyed with his heart like it was manufactured plastic. Kiyoomi thought that he knew Atsumu best, that he was the only one who could see past his cocky facade and fall in love with the tender person beneath. 

But in the end, he didn’t know Atsumu at all.


End file.
